


IdIrTy NaSTy mUrdEr

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: god damn it nayeon!





	IdIrTy NaSTy mUrdEr

**Author's Note:**

> warning: do not read if you dont like rape (i didnt go into any detail but i mention it) and/or death. so basically, dont read this fucked up fanfiction. i enjoy writing stuff like this (minus the rape) and my friend enjoys reading stuff like this so i wrote it for her. i am not 100 percent happy with it but she like it so im certain that others will too. dont rape or kill people, thats bad and this is completely fiction. tzuyu and nayeon are not killers lmao. anyway thats the end of this note it probs makes no sense

Sana was beyond terrified when she woke up to a scream. She opened her eyes and was blinded by a bright light. Once she could make out what was in front of her she gasped and tried to move.

"Stay put," A voice sneered in her eyes and she froze. The person was on her, a knife in their hand. They pressed it against her shoulder and giggled, "I won't kill you if you stay still."

She gulped and stayed frozen. She looked back at the bright light then realised it was a lamp. Behind the lamp she could see Momo's face. It was badly bruised and snot ran down her nose into her mouth.

"Pretty girl, isn't she?" The kidnapper laughed and slapped Sana's ass causing her to yelp. They smirked behind the mask they wore and bent down, looking the girl in the eyes, "You wanna see what i did to her? I won't do anything that bad to you, darling. She was being bad. She deserved it"

They gripped Sana's hair and pulled her to her feet, throwing her onto a bed, "Sit up" They ordered. She obeyed and watched as they put a tape into a big tv that was in front of her. She noticed how tall they were and how through the baggy black shirt they wore, you could make out two breasts. She gulped, her kidnapper was a female.

They pressed play and a video of them beating Momo up with a wooden bat started to play. Sana gasped as they pulled out a gigantic black dildo and shoved it into her girlfriend.

"She loved it, fucking slut" They growled as the video ended, "This mask is making me sweat!" They looked over at her before laughing, "You still don't know who i am?"

Sana shook her head, "Who are you?"

They laughed and somehow it made her feel safe. They approached her and touched her thigh, "I'm saving you" They whispered "There's still one left!"

Sana knitted her eyebrows, "What?"

The kidnapper sounded scared, "Nayeon" She whispered and grabbed her forcefully, ripping her clothes off.

"Stop!" Sana screamed but they shut her up by shoving her underwear into her mouth, causing her to gag and squirm. She waved her hands around and grabbed the mask that they wore before pulling it off. She screamed and pulled the underwear out of her mouth, "Tzuyu-"

Tzuyu looked down at her with wide eyes and coughed, blood dribbling down her chin. She fell down on the fragile girl, who pushed her away and scrambled to her feet. The younger laid motionless on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

Sana screamed again but was cut off by a piercing pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw a hole in her belly. "Fuck" She gasped out and fell forward falling onto Tzuyu.

"Bitch thought she could actually rape her before me," A voice laughed "Now i'm sad! They're all dead! I'm not gonna fuck three dead girls! God damn it, Nayeon!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao wowoooo its bad but olivia will like it so idc


End file.
